


Tokens

by jaded_and_restless



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_and_restless/pseuds/jaded_and_restless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LJ's hardtime100 community.

You don’t give me flowers or chocolate; you give me corpses instead. Your macabre tokens of affection. 

Then again, how many people could say that someone loved them enough to kill for them?

A man like you cannot be loved in parts. I can’t pick out which pieces to hold dear, and which ones to throw away. The killer and the lover are not separate entities, but one and the same. 

My former self would’ve been horrified in the face of this kind of love, this devastating force that burns everything in its path to ash.

It only makes me adore you even more.


End file.
